Demonic Obsession
by CryingRain22
Summary: He felt a chill run down his spine and also eyes trying to stare a hole in his back. Jet looked around the house but couldn't find anything he shrugged then climb the stair to look for a room, if Jet would have looked closer he would have seen a pair of silvery blue eyes staring from a dark corner. This story will be T rated till later! I down own Cyborg 009 and I have no beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's me again!**

**I have a new Fanfiction! For the other one I need to update sorry it taking so long I'm trying just a lot is going on right now.**

**I dont own anyone! It's a cyborg 009 AU **

**but here is the first chapter enjoy**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Pushing the door open Jet looked around the living room of his new house. There where tons of boxes stacked up and all the furniture was in side,  
"Well the moving men got all the heavy stuff."  
Jet looked looked at his mom, Annabella Ludovico was a woman who was in late 30s with same reddish orange hair as Jet but looked to be in her mid 20's with darker green eyes then her son.  
She smiled at her son, "Well Julian what do you think? Can I pick a nice house or what?"  
"It's great Mom but..."He pointed to the gross looking brown painted walls, "And aren't some of the windows broken?"  
"Well besides that everything is perfect it just needs a little T.L.C."  
Jet blew a piece of hair out of his face, "Whatever you say mom."  
"Good now I'm going to get some of the boxes out of the car, Why don't you go pick out a room." as she turned, he felt a chill run down his spine and also eyes trying to stare a hole in his back.  
Jet looked around the house but couldn't find anything he shrugged then climb the stair to look for a room, if Jet would have looked closer he would have seen a pair of silvery blue eyes staring from a dark corner.  
When Jet got up stairs, turning left he walked down pushing the doors to each door open, trying to pick one. He stop when he came to the last door; grabbing the handle he turn turned and pushes the heavy door open.  
The room was almost a complete circle with a bay window that looked like it opened. Jet walked inside, the room was clean (like the rest of the house) and he had his own bathroom! YES!  
Jet walked over, opening the window, he stuck his head out  
"Hey mom!"  
Annabella looked up at her son, "I found my own and it has it own bathroom!"  
She smiled, "Good, now come and help with these boxes!"  
"Okay!" Jet pulled his head back inside and closed the window.  
Running down the hall, he felt another shiver go up his spine.  
He payed it no mind and continued down stairs to help his mom  
The same eyes could now be seen with the outline of a man with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short but I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I hope it's longer then the first and hope you guys and girls like it! **

**I own NOTHING but the writing :3 **

**enjoy~~~!**

* * *

~Chapter 2~  
Water dripped on the floor has Jet stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist, taking another one he use it to dry is long hair.  
Jet walked into his room, only a few hours ago they finally got the last of the bedroom stuff unpacked, all his posters, clothes and his bed use up now; walking over to his dresser, pulling out is boxers, shirt and pj bottoms he dressed and tied his hair in a semi-wet ponytail.  
"Julian! Pizzas here!"  
"Okay mom, coming!" Jet grabbed his earrings and put 4 on each ear, he ran out of his room then down stairs to the living room.  
His mom already had a side poured and slices of pizza on the plate for his, smiling she handed it to him  
"Thanks, mom." Jet plopped down on the couch  
"Good thing I had that dish network thing so we could have tv to watch as soon as we moved here." Annabella grabbed her plate and cup and sat down beside her son then turned on the tv.  
It was a comfortable silents for a moment, she looked at Jet, "So how the new house so far?"  
Not turning away from the tv He answered, "I like it but I got this feeling something has been...off? the whole time we've been here." She looked at her soon confused  
"Oh honey, maybe it's because you are so use to the big apple noise and everything this neighborhood just seem to calm for you, in time you'll get use to it."  
Jet made a weird face, "Yea okay I guess you're right."  
They finished their dinner, by the time they finished unpacking the living room and then the kitchen boxes it was 8'o clock,  
Annabella yawned, "Sweetie I'm going to get a bath and get ready for bed, I love you." she kissed him on his forehead then walked up the stairs, "And don't stay up to late, we're meeting the neighbors tomorrow!"  
Jet rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh joy, I LOVE meeting the neighbors." He picks up the remote, sits back down on the couch  
and flip the channel to Cartoon Network.  
~Demon's P.o.v third person~  
Standing at the door of the kitchen, the dark figure watched the young redhead relax on the couch. Being to the demon that he was he should be trying to possess, scare them something!  
But instead he wanted to watch...what was his name oh yes Julian,  
There was something about him that made the demon feel like he knew him somehow but...how? His never met this human,  
A few shows later the redhead started too get sleepy, he turned off the tv, he stretched and made his way up stairs.  
The demon followed he watched the boy, without even cutting on the lights, crawl under his dark green covers and fall asleep,  
The demon stood by the door and watched him sleep.

-the next morning-

Slowly opening his eyes Jet looked around then he realized something...he did a 180 in his sleep and now his head handing off the end of the bed. He got up, popping his neck, "Every goddamn time..." He walked out of his room and down the stairs, moving into the kitchen he saw a note on the little island in the middle of the the kitchen. He picked it up,  
"Dear Sweetie,  
I was called into the hospital early there's some money stuck to the fridge could you please go get some food for the house and feed the dog I put her out back last night  
Love, Mom

P.S there some money in case you wanna get yourself something sweet :)"

Jet looked over to the fridge and saw the money on the clip, putting the note back he ran up stairs getting dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a Slipknot t shirt. Has he brushed his teeth, looking into the mirror he saw something black zoom behind him, he looked behind him but saw nothing...strange, he shrugged and finished up.  
Jet walked down stairs pulling on his jacket, even though it was summer the wind was still pretty cold when you ride a motorcycle, he grabbed the money, his helmet, backpack and keys. Making sure he locked the front door, pulling on his helmet then jumped on his bike, he turned it on and left, all the while the demon was watching him leave from his bedroom window. He grinned

While he was a away the demon will play.

~End of chapter 2~

* * *

**Done now the third chapter here I come! *Runs off***


End file.
